1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a quick release connector and more particularly to a connector for quickly and efficiently clamping a faucet assembly to a supporting structure by radially moving portions of the connector into and out of engagement with the tailpiece of the faucet assembly.
2. BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION
It is the conventional practice to secure a faucet assembly to the rim of a sink basin or the like by extending the faucet tailpiece, which is a pipe preferably having an externally threaded surface, through a hole in the rim so that the faucet base is supported by the rim and the tailpiece extends below the rim. To rigidly secure the faucet base in position on the rim a threaded nut or the like is rotatably advanced on the tailpiece into position abutting the lower surface of the basin rim. Then by applying a preselected torque to the nut, the faucet base is urged into rigid engagement on the upper surface of the rim by the downward forces applied to the tailpiece by tightening the nut on the tailpiece.
This operation of installing a faucet assembly to a basin becomes extremely difficult when limited area is available below the basin for operating a wrench to rotate the nut into the desired position on the tailpiece. Frequently the area available below the basin does not permit the installer to use both hands to maintain the wrench engaged to the nut and to apply leverage to the handle of the wrench.
The problems encountered in removing the nut from the tailpiece to disassemble the faucet from the basin are even greater than those of assembly, primaryily because after an extended period of time the connection between the nut and the tailpiece becomes corroded. Thus the nut becomes "frozen" in place on the tailpiece requiring a greater torque applied to the nut to remove it than to install it. The known tools, such as a basin wrench, for removing nuts rusted in place on a faucet tailpiece are inefficient due to the limited area below the basin for manipulating the wrench to maintain the wrench engaged to the nut and to generate the required leverage on the wrench for breaking the engagement of the nut to the tailpiece.
Therefore, there is need for a connector that permits efficient installation and removal of a faucet assembly on a basin that overcomes the above discussed problems encountered with the conventionally known methods and apparatus.